


Longing For Teeth Against Your Throat

by dragonbutts (Wayward_Dragon)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Consensual Non-Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, stupid safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dragon/pseuds/dragonbutts
Summary: Joey and Kaiba accidentally fuck.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102
Collections: Season of Kink





	Longing For Teeth Against Your Throat

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I watched yugioh was like 2 years ago and ive been diving into Duel Links due to summer depression with feral abandon for the last two months so this happened.  
> lmao im playing fast and loose with canon there is no timeline put it wherever. Im imagining their ages at 18 personally, but you can read it however.
> 
> Negotiate better than these idiots for consensual nonconsent irl, etc etc  
> The dubcon tag is there because of that, but enthusiastic consent otherwise.
> 
> Anyway- this is my prompt fill for Barebacking/unsafe sex!  
> This was a hard prompt to crank out, it was originally my consent play/negotiation fill before I realized the prompt was more about negotiation than the cnc part, and then it was my free kink fill, and then I remembered I didn't need to repeat squares for the 'x' bingo so I swapped it to barebacking.  
> And well, most of my stuff is usually barebacking, so its hard to emphasize it? I hope there was enough focus on it in this!
> 
> Nothing about this is safe, don't be these assholes lmao.
> 
> Also additional warning- there is one throwaway line about implied self harm.

This whole situation started in a dusty closet.

All Kaiba had to say was Joey was a good duelist too, and Joey would stop twisting his arm. It wasn’t hard. He didn’t even have to _mean_ it (though Joey would prefer if he did), he just had to _say it_.

Kaiba could even have kicked him off before now, Joey knew he was capable of pulling physical stunts like that and Joey wasn’t fighting serious.

But Kaiba just hissed and struggled and cursed him out for getting his coat dirty. 

Joey had one knee half-planted on Kaiba’s back, one arm keeping Kaiba’s twisted behind him at a deeply uncomfortable angle, and one holding Kaiba’s other arm down.

Joey might not be able to beat Kaiba in Duel Monsters, but he certainly could go toe-to-toe with him in physical combat.

Joey just wanted Kaiba to acknowledge his skill, verbally, at least once. He didn’t really plan for it to get to this point, but something about this asshole made Joey’s blood _boil_ . And getting his hands on the bastard make him feel so _fucking alive_ in that moment-

Joey bent down, panting with the effort of restraining him and hissed in Kaiba’s ear, “ _Say it!_ ”

Kaiba did a full body twitch and inhaled sharply- but then Joey’s phone went off.

It was Yugi, by the cheery ringtone he assigned- he probably wanted to know where the two of them had gotten off to. Joey growled halfheartedly- tension gone, “This isn’t over,” as he removed his grip and grabbed for his phone.

Kaiba gives an expected swipe at him, but it wasn’t a super serious one, and Joey ducked out of the way easily enough. Kaiba doesn’t go for another.

As Joey flipped his phone open to Yugi’s slightly worried tones, something _very_ interesting caught his eye.

Kaiba, while angrily brushing off his coat _also_ awkwardly adjusted his pants.

That- _hm_.

Well, well, _well_.

It was then an idea was planted in Joeys head.

Joey knew he wasn’t straight. He was fine with that. He’d fooled around with a few dudes. He didn’t _advertise_ it, but he wasn’t hypercloseted or anything. Yugi looked (and was) about as obviously homosexual as it was possible to be without dressing in drag and rainbows. If Joey cared about appearances and the closet at this point, he wouldn’t be Yugi’s friend.

But he didn’t think Kaiba was _also_ possibly queer. But thinking back on it and all the crazy shit Kaiba said and did… Yeah. Yeah, Joey’s gaydar should have been going off.

Of course, one awkward boner doesn’t attraction make, but Joey was willing to gamble a little.

Kaiba also, Joey realized in a moment of startling clarity, seemed to _like_ getting fucked up a little- or he wouldn't have stuck around Yugi.

And being roughed up gave him a boner, so there was that.

And Kaiba _still_ hadn’t said what Joey wanted him to acknowledge.

 _Well_ , Joey could take that places.

That's how, three days later, Joey found himself pinning down Kaiba again in another empty room -this one much cleaner.

“So,” Joey had said before this happened, “I never did hear you say I was a good duelist, so I had a little idea.”

Kaiba’s frosty expression was not enough to stop Joey. He was either gonna get killed, laid, or validated today, and Joey couldn’t _wait_ to play the odds.

“I think maybe thats a long line to say, ‘ _You are a good duelist, Joey_ ’,” he had continued, ”so lets just go for ‘duelmaster’ today.”

Kaiba had looked like he was going to say something so Joey cut him off, “All you need to do to make me stop is call me Duelmaster.”

Kaiba then looked slightly confused, and Joey took that moment to strike.

Joey grabbed him and twisted him around to shove him against the wall.

Kaiba grunts at the impact, and tries to tug his arm away, but Joey’s been in enough scuffles to shove him to the wall properly- face first.

Joey leans in close and growls, breath hot on Kaiba’s neck, “But I think you aren’t going to.”

Joey was, he processed with a certain amount of glee, _entirely right_.

Kaiba hissed and spat and cursed, face flushed- but he didn’t actually try to shove him off and he _didn’t say the word_.

Oh, he struggled, sure, but Kaiba didn’t try kicking him off- didn’t do any of the crazy-ass stunts Joey had seen him do in the past. Oh no, Kaiba just made a _show_ of it.

There was a brightness to his eyes, like Joey was sure was glimmering in his. Kaiba liked to fight, liked the adrenaline, the _struggle_.

Joey said one last time, “Remember the magic words.”

And then Joey kissed him.

Kaiba made a noise Joey was sure he heard a busted computer make, and twitched in surprise.

It was the sweetest kind of victory when Kaiba kissed back.

Kaiba pretty clearly didn’t have much experience, but he made up for it in angry passion. He let Joey stick his tongue in his mouth- so that certainly made _his_ day.

When Joey finally pulled back so he could adjust how he was pinning Kaiba to a one-handed hold, they were both panting.

“Fuck you,” Kaiba hisses. It sounds significantly huskier than before, his face is flushed, and he can _definitely_ break that one-armed hold.

He doesn’t.

“Getting to that,” Joey says with a grin, and starts in on struggling that stupid coat off. It takes awhile, and a lot of cursing and a few more strategic makeout bursts, but it gets tossed on a stray pile of boxes.

Joey thinks to himself that it’s a crying shame that Kaiba wont let himself have this without the pretense- he has appearances to maintain. 

And then Joey gave him just, the _perfect_ pretense.

He has the word, and Kaiba _isn’t using it_. He isn’t taking any of the openings Joey _knows_ Kaiba could take to break free and it’s Kaiba’s _actions_ you have to watch, not his words. Anything important he has to say, he does with action. In-between the snarling he _really is_ giving the go-ahead.

If Joey properly calls him out on it, Joey is sure Kaiba would bail and fight him for real, so he won’t.

The coat fight sees Kaiba now pinned to the floor instead of the wall. Face down again, because he _liked_ that last time, and Joey very much liked it too.

“Im going to kill you,” Kaiba snarls, cheeks flushed, clearly not fighting the hold or using the word or actively trying to kill Joey.

Joey adjusts his position to slide a hand under Kaiba, “I’ll stop if you just say the word.”

Kaiba gives another struggle, which Joey uses to get past his obnoxious belt to his fly.

Joey fumbles with it for a good hot second, because wow, it isn’t coming apart.

“Its a clasp you idiot,” Kaiba spits.

Joey gets it this time, “Even your _pants_ are fancy!”

“Fuck you,” Kaiba says.

“I _said_ I was getting to it!”

Kaiba makes a vaguely disgusted noise.

Joey had used that pun already today, the wittiness was diminished. Shame.

Kaiba then apparently realized he had forgotten about the pretense and went back to the struggling.

Joey gets the zipper down and plunges his hand into Kaiba’s pants. The other boy inhales sharply, and Joey smirks. _Hello there._

Joey gives a good solid grope to the erection and Kaiba downright shudders.

“All you have to do say is the word,” Joey says again as he fingers the waistband of Kaiba’s underwear. Kaiba knows the rules, but Joey wants to hear an not-affirmation again.

“Never,” Kaiba hisses, so Joey starts tugging Kaiba’s pants and undies down together.

Kaiba pretend-struggles in a way that helps significantly more than hinders Joey and down they go.

Kaiba has. A lot of scars. He’s only seen a section of Kaiba’s legs and ass and there's more than enough. Joey has quite a few matching ones- both of the usual damage variety and the neat little lines, so he just carefully non-reacts. If Kaiba doesn’t say anything, Joey won’t.

Finally able to get to his dick properly, Joey gives it another good pull and Kaiba goes all twitchy-still again.

Joey then says, “You’re probably a virgin,” to which Kaiba jerks and growls.

Joey then adjusts his grip and gets his own pants down, Joey was _prepared_ , he brought pants with an elastic waistband. As he does so, he continues, “So lets just start out nice and easy,”

Joey pushes his dick between Kaiba’s legs and gets a hand half around both of them, giving them a good stroke. When Joey first humps him like a dog Kaiba makes a funny little noise of surprise. Joey wonders what other noises he can get out of Kaiba.

“The - _hah-_ fuck are you doing,” Kaiba doesn’t say it like a question, he pants it out more like hes daring Joey to say something rude.

Joey _will_ take that dare, thank you very much, “Well, you do call me a dog rather often,”

The smugness must have come through in his tone, because Kaiba practically vibrates.

Joey does it again- hm, he can see why people like this, theres a kind of dirty glee about fucking someone ‘the wrong way’. Kaiba’s next snarly struggle fit seems to agree because its more grinding back than anything.

Joey’d leave a hickey on his neck but the turtleneck was in the way, so instead he says in between thrusts, “I don’t have a condom, and you probably aren’t ready for anything more-”

Joey wanted to finish with something like, ‘ _And 'ya seem to like this so much, rich boy,_ ’ but that might tip the fragile little dynamic they have going on, so he decides against it.

Kaiba cuts him off regardless, however, because Kaiba can’t ever let a challenge lie, “Fuck you, don’t go easy on me!”

Which sounds so fucking ridiculous Joey barks out a little laugh, but Kaiba is nothing if not a extremely ridiculous man. Breaking character over a challenge is within his highly competitive nature. Also its easier to focus on that than the fact that Kaiba seems to be _letting him go all the way, holy shit_.

Joey reaches for his pocket with is free hand, “Alright, if you insist.”

Snapping open the little bottle of lube and coating his fingers, Joey readjusts his position. The sharp inhale Joey gets out of Kaiba when he slides that hand down the other boy’s asscrack makes Joey grin. When he presses a finger inside, the breath Kaiba was holding hisses out between his teeth. When no word comes, Joey curls his finger and strokes downwards.

Kaiba jerks and makes a surprised little pleased noise that runs _right_ down Joey’s spine.

Pressing another finger in, Joey watches in fascination as Kaiba shudders and pants.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kaiba says breathlessly. 

Joey is inclined to agree.

He keeps himself fairly quiet, Kaiba does- but _boy_ does he shake.

Working him open doesn’t take long, in part because Kaiba is an impatient bastard.

“ _Some time today_ ,” Kaiba harshly pants out after a good short while of fingering.

The effect is ruined by the fact that Joey is pretty sure if Kaiba tried to stand right now he’d wobble like a baby deer.

Joey huffs, “I’ll fuck you when you’re good and ready. Relax.”

“Never,” Kaiba snarls without any heat. His voice is all rough and husky and _fuck_ Joey did that.

Yeah, Joey is aware Kaiba’s more high strung than a weasel on steroids, but it was worth a try.

Regardless, Joey hurries it up.  
He gets another handcoating of lube from the bottle, though.

Kaiba, Joey finds, _absolutely_ likes it on the rougher side in this fashion too. Joey presses a third finger in and gets them almost to the knuckles and is rewarded with another little noise. He pumps them a few times sharply and gets another hissed, “ _Fuck_ ,” as a reward.

Kaiba wants it rough? Fine. Kaiba gets rough.

Joey will happily oblige.

Removing his fingers, Joey wipes the remaining lube on his dick.

He takes it like a champ, breath hitching as Joey pushes his whole weight on top of him and bottoms out. Its wild Kaiba is letting him fuck him, _trusting_ him to-

hm.

Joey waits a good few seconds for Kaiba to adjust, “Breathe,” Joey says.

Kaiba sucks in a breath purely to hiss, “ _Fuck_ ,” again.

“If you insist,” Joey says, and rocks his hips.

Kaiba shudders and flips him off.

With a breathless laugh Joey responds, “Cute - _hah_ \- You want more?”  
Kaiba does not say yes, but he _does_ have a short struggle fit thats more jerky grinding back on him than anything else, which means the same thing in this situation.

So Joey obliges, starting in properly- a nice easy pace.

The way Kaiba’s breath goes all shaky as Joey starts moving is just… _Choice_. It does _all sorts of things_ to Joey’s insides.

 _Fuck_ , it was amazing to have Kaiba laid out for him like this- to be rawing him in semi-public like this. That Kaiba, who doesn’t really trust anyone but his brother trusts _him_ like this. Kaiba usually had his sour personality overshadow his very pleasant features, but like this, flushed and willing and _shaking_ for his dick in his own obstinate way… Joey had never seen a hotter sight.

Kaiba makes an impatient sound and struggle-grinds back against him again, so Joey figures its time to be a little meaner about it. 

Adjusting his angle, Joey leans in for a kiss- all teeth and fire and passion. Its not a great angle nor his best kissing game, but with a sharp thrust of his hips he gets Kaiba to groan quietly into his mouth anyway.

Breaking the kiss, Joey says, “ _Fuck_ , that 'ya like to be doggy-fucked like this fits _so well_ with your personality, you could say that you’re a huge _bitch_.”

Not his best pun, insult, _or_ shot at dirty talk, but Kaiba shudders and makes a sound that's less a snarl of rage and more a wrecked, desperate whine anyway.

 _Ah_ , he found a kink. Imagine that.

Joey was going to file _that_ away for later.

“Can you take more, or are you gonna say the word?” Joey says, fully aware Kaiba is both physically incapable of turning down a challenge, and really _really_ into this. But he wants to hear Kaiba not-say he wants Joey to fuck him again. He wants to hear him say it again and again _and again_ -

Kaiba makes a incoherent noise that resolves into, “Ff _fuck_ - _hah_ \- this is nothing. Do your worst-”

His worst huh? Joey can oblige. Before Kaiba even properly finishes his sentence, Joey moves sharply, making Kaiba’s words cut off with a high, short noise.

“Alright,” Joey purrs in Kaiba’s ear, and _really_ lays into him.

Joey finds he can wring the most desperate noise and jerky motion out of him when he does things Joey knows hurts at least a little. Joey has taken dick before, too. He very much knows that this _has_ to sting. And yet there Kaiba was, leaning into it and making short little cut-off noises.

He was so fever-hot and _gorgeous_ and feels so fucking great around his dick, took everything _so well_ \- Joey moans, and tells him just that. Joey should be watching what he’s saying, but clearly Kaiba likes it because he clenches down and spasms hard, panting high and knuckles white where they are balled into fists.

This is a detail Joey will remember later about Kaiba’s fetishes, make no mistake. He will carve it into his goddamn memory and there it will stay _forever_.

Joey has a whole little list of those now, what makes Kaiba’s breath hitch and what makes him shiver and lean into Joey’s movements _and_ -

Fuck, he’s getting close.

Joey switches to more shallow, deep rolling motions, breath coming fast and shaky.

He’s fucked other men, sure, but not like _this_ , not without a barrier, not without such a fever-bright passion, not without a locked door between them and the world. This was such a risky fucking move, but Kaiba’s letting Joey fuck him like this, he _wants_ Joey to fuck him like this, _hes going to let you come in him_ -

Kaiba makes more noise when Joey cums than Joey does, _damn_.

Riding it out, Joey keeps jerking his hips until the aftershocks fade- the way Kaiba leans into it is well-worth the effort.

When its over, he pulls out, hazy and satisfied.

Kaiba makes a kind of muzzy disoriented noise like a cat at the loss, and Joey slides a shaky hand back down to his ass, pressing two fingers back in.

Fuck, he’s so slick with Joeys cum and well-stretched they press in _so easily_. Kaiba likes it rough? _This_ , Joey thinks, _should do_.

He fingers him hard, cum dripping out between his fingers, _right there_ where he’s probably so _very_ oversensitive.

The way Kaiba jerks and pants all desperate and high under him says just how much he likes that.

He fucking _writhes_ and shakes and Joey has finally properly stripped all that haughty false dignity down to the wild, bared-teeth _desperate_ thing Joey always knew he was. 

They are too much alike, Joey thinks. So _really_ its up to him to tame that ball of desperate-angry. _Someone_ has to, and Joey knows how.

This is very much a step forward, a gorgeous, _fun_ step forward.

After a good long minute of that, Joey decides to let up on him and finally let him come properly.

Removing his fingers after one more good hard grind, Joey wraps his hand around Kaiba’s dick and gives it a slow squeeze.

Kaiba hisses and his hips jerk once as Joey thumbs the precum dripping from the tip and then starts in on fast, unrelenting strokes.

It doesn’t take long at all, Kaiba gives a sharp noise and fucking _writhes_ for him and a few more seconds later he’s spilling all over Joey’s fingers and the floor.

Joey doesn’t let up on him till he’s wrung every last shiver he can get out of him.

He’s going to fucking _savor_ this thank you very much- holding Kaiba like this, Kaiba _trusting_ him for this in every possible way-

Just so beautiful and satisfying.

When Joey lets go, Kaiba collapses totally, all the fight leeched out of him. Hes panting, flushed, dazed.

Joey holds position for a few seconds, admiring the view, before he lets go of Kaiba’s wrists and flops onto his back.

Absentmindedly Joey wipes his fingers on the laminated tile, too spent to bother finding where he stowed the tissues just yet.

Their panting echoes in the room for awhile. Joey begins to wonder if he broke Kaiba, before the chirping of a pda notification goes off. Kaiba makes a disgusted noise and with a shaking hand pulls it out of his pocket from his coat on the floor and squeezes the silence button before dropping it back on the floor. He flops onto his side, not even attempting to get up.

“I think the janitors'll hate us if we don’t clean up,” Joey says thoughtfully.

Kaiba makes a more disgruntled noise, and mumbles, “-Kill you,” with the most pleasant tone Kaiba has _ever_ said anything to Joey.

Kaiba _still_ doesn’t so much as even make an effort to get up from where he flopped on his side.

Joey watches him, he really is quite handsome when he isn’t putting on airs and being a shitty jackass- Kaiba- ... _Seto_. He’s had his dick in the man, he should at least call him by his given name.

Seto is not killing him. Is very much not even _attempting_ to move his legs from where they're touching Joey’s.

Joey finally gets the courage and brainpower to say, “If ‘ya want this to be a thing, we can play this game again. You know my number.”

Seto makes another disgusted noise, but there isn’t any heat to it.

Hmm.

After a second, Seto grumbles something like, “-If you tell any of your friends about this arrangement I’ll destroy you,” into the floor.

Joey fondly pats Seto’s still bare ass, immeasurably delighted, “It’ll be our secret, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ill just end it here before it spurns into a 40k slowburn fuckbuddies-to-dating romance. I have 600+ words I cut out of this for just that reason RIP.  
> Im not fully happy with ending it here but it is what it is. Maybe ill come back to the idea in the future.
> 
> Boy I thought this would never get done! With this the bingo is complete!
> 
>  **Me, 5 years ago:** I mean its kind of silly to only ship a ship if the 'right' one is on top?  
>  **Me now:** *has 2k+ in rambly meta and headcanons about how Seto Kaiba is a bottom and what wild kinks are on his f-list and wont read *any* Kaibaship smut, but especially pupship if Kaiba isnt taking it or at least isnt a little brat-subby about it and does this with like 20 other characters*


End file.
